Profil Lokiego
by Inspired Pet
Summary: Akcja dzieje się po Avengersach i przed Thorem 2. Loki siedzi zamknięty w więzieniu. Osoba, która go odwiedza będzie miała trudne zadanie wejścia do głowy Lokiego. A może to Loki wejdzie do jej głowy? Resocjalizacja w toku.
1. Chapter 1

_Już czas_. Słowa rozbrzmiały w pokoju zagęszczając powietrze. W jednej chwili temperatura spadła do zera, a tobie przeszły ciarki po plecach. Wiedziałaś, że to kiedyś nastąpi, przygotowywałaś się na tę chwilę już od dłuższego czasu. Nie ma mowy o pomyłce, żadnego kroku wstecz. Zdecydowałaś się mu pomóc i teraz nie możesz zrezygnować.

_Och, jakie to by było łatwiejsze, gdybym mogła to zrobić na odległość_. - pomyślałaś biorąc do ręki grubą teczkę i wszystkie potrzebne akta. Spojrzałaś na swojego kolegę stojącego w drzwiach twojego biura. Czekał aż się zbierzesz, żeby móc cię odprowadzić pod bramy więzienia. Jako twój wspólnik od lat, doskonale wiedział, że nawet profesjonalistka taka jak ty, potrzebuje wsparcia przy tak trudnej sprawie. Mimo to nie pozwoliłaś mu uczestniczyć w spotkaniu. Ani dać po sobie poznać, że się boisz. Zamiast tego, w drodze do więzienia, ograniczyliście się do podsumowania zebranych informacji o obiekcie i sposobie jego złamania. Tak, złamania. Byłaś pewna, że trzeba będzie go najpierw złamać, żeby cokolwiek uzyskać.

Będąc już w środku więziennych murów minęliście strażników pokazując przepustki, które wydał wam sam Odyn i bez zatrzymywania się przeszliście od razu do ostatniego sektora dla najcięższych przypadków. Stanęłaś przed mosiężną bramą zwracając się do strażnika.

- Jestem umówiona na spotkanie z więźniem nr 6. To moja pierwsza wizyta.

Wypowiadając ostatnie zdanie przełknęłaś głośno ślinę mając nadzieje, że strażnik jednak tego nie usłyszał.

- Więzień nr 6 znajduję się w odseparowanej celi, która pochłania część jego magi, jest niegroźny dla otoczenia pod warunkiem, że się stoi na zewnątrz jego celi. Z racji jego niestabilności sędzia podjął decyzję o konieczności komunikowania się z nim jedynie poprzez szkło.

- Jestem zapoznana z tymi procedurami. Poza tym, to jedynie wizyta zapoznawcza z obiektem, nie potrwa długo.

Strażnik kiwnął głową sięgając po klucz do bramy. Ty natomiast zwróciłaś się do swojego wspólnika dziękując mu za wsparcie i zapewniając go, że wizyta powinna pójść zgodnie z planem.

Idąc korytarzem powtarzałaś sobie scenariusz rozmowy i zarys jego postaci. Obiekt był niestabilny emocjonalnie. Trzeba będzie ugruntować jego osobowość. Będzie zaprzeczał wszystkiemu, co się do niego powie. Będzie złośliwy, prawdopodobnie agresywny. Będzie chciał kontrolować sytuację w każdy możliwy sposób. Trzeba będzie zastopować jego życzeniowe myślenie i uzyskać sytuacje, w której będzie myślał racjonalnie...

_Nie tak szybko_. - pomyślałaś zaglądając do jego akt. _Tego się nie da zrobić od razu. Skoro nawet jego brat nie jest w stanie się z nim porozumieć, jedyne co mogę od niego teraz uzyskać, to jego uwagę._ Uśmiechnęłaś się na myśl, że przy jego narcystycznej osobowości, nie powinno to być takie trudne. Zamknęłaś akta i podążając za strażnikiem omiotłaś wzrokiem otoczenie. Korytarz był ciemny, ponury, jedyne światło dawał ogień rozmieszczony w stalowych koszach. To co cię zdziwiło, to cele. Były białe, jasne i puste. Klatki, które jakby je urządzić, równie dobrze mogłyby służyć za pokoje hotelowe. Albo za stylowe akwaria.

Znajdujące się w nich istoty śledziły każdy twój krok nie odzywając się jednak ani słowem. Nie patrzyłaś im w oczy. W 95% takie zachowanie jest odbierane jako coś negatywnego: wyzwanie, arogancja, kpina. Byłaś już w wielu różnego typu więzieniach, pracując z rzeszą takich typów, by wiedzieć czego unikać.

Szłaś dalej trzymając swój wzrok na plecach strażnika, do momentu aż ten obrócił się gwałtowanie przy jednej z klatek.

- Więzień nr 6. - strażnik kiwnął lekko głową dając znak, że w razie czego będzie stał obok. Podeszłaś parę kroków i obróciłaś się w lewo. Twoje oczy zauważyły więźnia, ale powędrowały szybko dalej. Omiotły wzrokiem pomieszczenie. Każdy jego kąt. Standardowa procedura, określić otoczenie, w jakim znajduje się obiekt.

_Klatka o tych samych rozmiarach co reszta, ale nie pusta. Stolik, łóżko, książki w rogu, krzesło. Specjalne przywileje. Syn Odyna, to jednak syn Odyna_. Westchnęłaś wiedząc, że takie zachowanie jedynie podtrzymuje przekonanie o wyższości nad innymi.

Nie śpieszyłaś się zbytnio z nawiązaniem kontaktu z obiektem. Dopiero po chwili skierowałaś wzrok w jego stronę. Wysoki, z długimi czarnymi włosami, ubrany na zielono. Patrzył ci prosto w oczy oczekując wyjaśnień. Ba, żądając wyjaśnień. Wyraz jego twarzy mówił ci wszystko.

Kolejna chwila ciszy i obiekt odwrócił się do ciebie tyłem. Wystarczyła sekunda, żeby stracił tobą zainteresowanie.

- Ładnie urządzona cela. Z więziennego katalogu?

Obiekt popatrzył na ciebie zza ramienia. Przeszywające spojrzenie. _Czyżbym już zdążyła go zirytować?_

Patrzyliście sobie w oczy dopóki obiekt znowu nie obrócił się do ciebie plecami. _Dwu sekundowy kontakt z obiektem._ - odnotowałaś w myślach. Czas się przedstawić.

- Nazywam się Evelyn Portrait. Jestem więziennym psychologiem. - zapauzowałaś na moment czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję. - Między innymi. - dokończyłaś nadal mając jego plecy przed swoimi oczami. Nasłuchiwałaś jego oddechu, był miarowy, spokojny. Opanowany.

- Będziemy się spotykać na godzinne sesje terapeutyczne co drugi dzień. - przeszłaś wolnym krokiem obok jego celi. - Choć mam nadzieje, że twoje plecy nie będą moimi jedynymi towarzyszami rozmowy.

Usłyszałaś cichy śmiech. - Więzienny psycholog? - głos rozszedł się po celi. Głęboki, władczy. Taki, który nie znosi sprzeciwu. Obiekt obrócił się do ciebie twarzą. - Wszystkie karty wypadły im z rękawa, że chwytają się takiego żałosnego sposobu kontrolowania mnie?

- Terapia nie ma na celu kontrolowania cię, ma za zadanie pomóc ci zrozumieć.

- Zrozumieć co? Że nie jesteście w stanie mnie pokonać? - obiekt poruszył się w twoją stronę. Zauważyłaś, że zacisnął pięści. - Że wasze starania spełzły na niczym? - rozluźnił dłonie. - Nie wystarczy wam, że mnie zamknęliście w magicznej puszce jak jakiegoś podrzędnego opryszka?

Chwila oddechu. Żadnej reakcji z twojej strony. Pozwalasz mu mówić.

- Nie potrzebuję niczyjej pomocy. W przeciwieństwie do was, ja rozumiem wszystko.

- Wszystko, to znaczy? Co dokładnie rozumiesz czego my nie rozumiemy?

Obiekt zlustrował cię wzrokiem. Jego zielone oczy były chłodne i trzymały cię na dystans. - Powiedz mojemu bratu, ojcu, czy komukolwiek, kto cię tu przysłał, żeby przestał się upokarzać.

Nie odpowiadając wyjęłaś długopis i notes z kieszeni. - Czy sesja jutro po popołudniowej sjeście - urwałaś na moment kierując wzrok na owoce znajdujące się w paterce. - ci odpowiada?

Obiekt podszedł pod samą szybę kładąc na nią dłoń. Cela znajdowała się na podeście, co sprawiło, że prawie dwu metrowy mężczyzna wydawał się być gigantem w porównaniu z twoim wzrostem. Skierowałaś wzrok ku górze starając się nie podnosić zbyt wysoko głowy. Nie chciałaś, żeby obiekt poczuł nad tobą przewagę.

Niestety nie mogłaś nie odnieść wrażenia, że znajdujesz się niżej w łańcuchu pokarmowym od niego. Że jesteś słabsza. Jak żaba, nad którą właśnie stanął bocian.

- Tylko jeśli na obiad dostanę ciebie pokrojoną na kawałeczki. W panierce. Z pozdrowieniami od Odyna.

Uniosłaś lekko brew. _Trzymanie go na diecie mającej zredukować agresje, chyba przynosi odwrotne skutki._

- Omówimy to następnym razem. - powiedziałaś odchodząc od szyby. - Do jutra więźniu numer 6.

- Więźniu numer 6? - Obiekt odprowadził cię wzrokiem podchodząc do bocznej szyby. Czułaś jego świdrujący wzrok z tyłu swojej głowy kiedy powiedział z pretensją ale i nieukrywaną dumą w swoim głosie: - Jestem Loki. Z Asgardu.


	2. Chapter 2

Siedział pod ścianą. Mimo że miał do dyspozycji łóżko i krzesło, rozsiadł się wygodnie na podłodze ze stosem książek pod lewą ręką. Nie zaszczycił cię spojrzeniem, choć wiedział że przyszłaś. Nie podniósł wzroku nawet gdy się odezwałaś. Postanowił cię ignorować. "Oklepana taktyka." - westchnęłaś i podeszłaś do bocznej szyby, przy której siedział. Zapukałaś dając mu do zrozumienia, że będziesz mu przeszkadzała tak długo, aż spasuje z ignorowaniem cię.

- O co chodzi śmiertelniczko? Nie można mi w spokoju poczytać książki? - spytał z cieniem zniecierpliwienia, choć nie wyczułaś specjalnie pretensji w jego głosie.

- O czym czytasz?

- Mam ci opowiadać o tym, co czytam? - uniósł brwi ze zdziwieniem. - Nie sądzę, żebyś mogła zrozumieć nawet części tego, co się znajduje w tych książkach. To są...

- Prastare księgi z pradawnymi zaklęciami, coś, co zawsze lubiłeś czytać w swoim wolnym czasie.

Obiekt skierował na tobie uważne spojrzenie. - Myślisz, że mając informacje na mój temat już mnie znasz?

- A czyż nie na tym polega poznawanie? Na zbieraniu informacji?

Miałaś nadzieję, że odpowie. Byłoby miło gdyby Loki w końcu nawiązał z tobą normalny dialog. Zamiast tego zapadła cisza, nienaturalna cisza. Przez moment miałaś wrażenie, że wszystko się zatrzymało, że czas zawisł w pomieszczeniu. Wszystko się oddaliło, tylko po to, żeby w następnej sekundzie powrócić odbijając się echem od ścian.

Przełknęłaś ślinę. - Myślałam, że twoje magiczne sztuczki są blokowane przez barierę. - odparłaś zdziwiona.

Więzień uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

- Magiczne sztuczki, jak raczyłaś je nazwać, i owszem są blokowane, ale nie naturalne zdolności.

- Co zrobiłeś? - spytałaś suchym tonem. Nie mogłaś pozwolić na przejęcie przez niego pałeczki. Wiedziałaś czym to się kończy. Utratą świadomości albo nawet i życia.

- Zbierałem informacje. - odpowiedział spokojnie i powrócił do czytania.

Zmrużyłaś oczy. Przez moment stałaś osłupiała zdając sobie sprawę na czym polega zbieranie informacji w jego wykonaniu.

Obiekt wszedł ci do głowy. Zwyczajnie. Tak po prostu. W jednej sekundzie wszystko to, co miałaś w głowie zostało splądrowane i zawłaszczone przez więźnia numer 6.

- Zła? - odezwał się znad książki. Jego długie palce błądziły po stronicach kiedy ty przełknęłaś ochotę, żeby go udusić. - Myślałaś, że nasze spotkania będą dyktowane przez twoje zasady śmiertelniczko?

- Myślałam, że będą sprawiedliwe. - odpowiedziałaś.

- Jakie? - więzień zaśmiał się. - Sprawiedliwości nie ma. Jedyne na co możemy liczyć to zemsta.

- To twoje osobiste odczucia. - rzekłaś. - I dopóki się nie zmienią, jedyne na co będziesz mógł liczyć, to "naturalne zdolności".

- Moje naturalne zdolności pozwalają mi przetrwać, - obiekt odłożył książkę i wstał. - natomiast twoje zawiodły cię do miejsc, do których nikt dobrowolnie by nie chciał iść. - zbliżył się do ciebie. Jego oddech zaparował szybę. - Nawiązujesz kontakt z potworami i mordercami, wchodzisz im do głów, zaglądasz w najciemniejsze zakamarki, identyfikujesz się z ich emocjami. W imię czego? - jego wzrok biegał po twojej twarzy jakby szukając odpowiedzi. - Bo myślisz, że możesz ich ocalić? Zbawić? - roześmiał się. - Żałosne. Nie jesteś wybawicielką. Jesteś...

Więzień urwał w połowie zdania i odwrócił głowę w stronę, skąd można było usłyszeć odgłos ciężkich kroków. Z końca korytarza wyłoniła się sylwetka postawnego mężczyzny odzianego w srebrną zbroje. Szła postawnym krokiem wymachując blond włosami na prawo i lewo. Musiałaś ugryźć się w język, żeby się mimo woli nie roześmiać. Twój umysł najwyraźniej desperacko potrzebował rozluźnić się po tyranii Lokiego.

Postać stanęła przed tobą witając się.

- Lady Evelyn.

- Thor... - więzień odezwał się przed tobą. - Co tutaj robisz?

Mężczyzna obrócił się w stronę celi. Wystarczyła chwila, żeby powietrze się naelektryzowało i to nie tylko z powodu Boga Piorunów. Mogłaś przyrzec, że napięcie między braćmi było wyczuwalne nawet i w wyższych kondygnacjach budynku.

- Przychodzę tutaj w pokojowych zamiarach bracie.

Więzień prychnął. - A czy kiedykolwiek przychodziłeś w innych? Czy w ogóle przychodziłeś? Bo ledwo co pamiętam. - jego brązowa kamizelka zaszeleściła, kiedy odwrócił się na pięcie.

- Loki... - zaczął Thor delikatnie. - Jestem tu tylko po to, żeby upewnić się, że będziesz współpracował. Rozmawiałem z naszym ojcem...

- Twoim ojcem. - rzekł sucho mroczniejszy z braci.

Thor westchnął.

- Odyn zaoferował, że jeśli będziesz nad sobą pracował podczas sesji z panną Portrait, on zastanowi się nad złagodzeniem dla ciebie kary.

Loki popatrzył na Thora z pewnym powątpiewaniem.

- Złagodzeniem kary powiadasz? Nawet jeśli byłbym w stanie w to uwierzyć, czemu sądzisz, że na to przystanę?

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że wolisz być zamknięty w celi niż dostać szansę wyjścia na zewnątrz?

- Po co? Żeby narazić się na te wszystkie kpiny i nienawiść do mnie, która wylewa się z waszego wnętrza? Już wolę siedzieć tutaj i oddać się lekturze książek.

Oczy Lokiego zabłysły. Wiedziałaś, że nie miał nic do stracenia tak po prawdzie. Jego duma była ponad niechęcią jaką do niego żywili jego dawni przyjaciele. Nie obchodziło go, co o nim myślą. Mimo to, czułaś te mieszane uczucia kłębiące się w jego wnętrzu. Kłamał w tym momencie. Widziałaś to w jego twarzy. Widziałaś to w jego postawie. Może i on był bogiem kłamstwa, ale ty byłaś jednym z najlepszych profilerów na świecie. To nie było zwykłe drażnienie się. On naprawdę nie chciał wyjść. Tylko dlaczego?

- W porządku, będą współpracował. - jego słowa wyrwały cię z zamyślenia. _Czemu się zgodził?_ - Poświęcę swój cenny czas, żeby móc zapewnić tej ziemskiej kobiecie taką rozrywkę jaką sobie tylko zażyczy.

Loki spojrzał w twoją stronę. Kąciki jego ust skierowały się nieznacznie w górę. Pod naciskiem jego spojrzenia poczułaś dreszcze w dolnej części pleców.

- Uważaj bracie. - Thor skierował ostrzegawczo palec w jego stronę. - Jeśli tylko się dowiem, że coś kombinujesz, umowa będzie nieważna.

- Spokojnie. - więzień rozłożył ramiona - Zamknięty w tej celi nie jestem w stanie nikogo skrzywdzić.

Thor w końcu odsunął się od Lokiego i kiwnął głową na znak, że zostawia was samych. Jednocześnie jego spojrzenie przekazało ci dość jasną informację: **_niech on tylko spróbuje coś ci zrobić, a osobiście ukręcę mu kark._**


	3. Chapter 3

Drzwi zamknęły się za tobą powoli sunąc po marmurowej podłodzę. Drzwi to właściwie złe określenie. To była brama. Trudno było ci inaczej określić dwa ponad 6 metrowe mosiężne skrzydła zamykane zapewne przez jakiś ukryty mechanizm. Obejrzałaś się do tyłu, by upewnić się, że droga powrotna została odcięta.

W Asgardzie wszystko było wielkie. Wręcz ogromne. Budynki, mosty, pomniki, nawet owoce podobne do tych ziemskich były dwa razy większe. Nie byłaś pewna czy to dlatego, że każdy Asgardczyk miał manię wielkości, czy po prostu poważną wadę wzroku.

Podeszłaś do wielkiego, a jakże, złotego tronu szykując w myślach sprawozdanie, które miałaś złożyć. Minęły dopiero 4 sesje podczas których próbowałaś dotrzeć do Lokiego, tak samo bardzo jak on próbował cię do tego zniechęcić. Po dużej ilości westchnięć zrezygnowania, kilkunastu głębokich wdechów, żeby nie stracić opanowania, chwil trwającej wieczność ciszy i mnóstwa gierek słownych, udało ci się w końcu uzyskać jego zaufanie. A przynajmniej jego namacalną cząstkę. Więzień w końcu przyzwyczaił się do twoje obecności a nawet się jej domagał. Przynajmniej takie odniosłaś wrażenie, kiedy poprosił o codzienne wizyty.

Mimo braku widocznych postępów w zachowaniu więźnia, zostałaś poproszona o złożenie szczegółowego sprawozdania samemu Odynowi. Nie było zbyt wiele do powiedzenia, ale postanowiłaś wykorzystać okazje do uzyskania zgody na częstsze sesje.

Pochyliłaś się do przodu w geście, który znałaś głównie z filmów o królach, choć w twoim wykonaniu bardziej przypominało to japoński ukłon w podziękowaniu za pyszne sushi. Nie byłaś też pewna co powiedzieć i czy w ogóle możesz się odezwać, więc stałaś przez chwilę przed Odynem, który mierzył cię wzrokiem jakby przypominając sobie po co cię wezwał.

- Evelyn Portrait. - zwrócił się w końcu do ciebie wypowiadając twoje imię i nazwisko z dziwnym akcentem. - Czy rozmowy z więźniem dają jakieś rezultaty?

- Tak, myślę, że Loki jest na dobrej drodze, żeby uświadomić sobie to, co zrobił. - twoje słowa odbiły się echem od ścian.

- Opowiedz mi o nich. - Wszechojciec rozsiadł się wygodnie na swoim tronie.

- O rozmowach? Nie mogę zdradzać szczegółów rozmów z pacjentem, obowiązuję mnie tajemnica lekarska. - odparłaś zastanawiając się czy w Asgardzie istnieje kodeks etyki lekarskiej.

- Chciałbym wiedzieć o czym rozmawiacie podczas waszych sesji. - powtórzył Odyn.

Oblizałaś nerwowo usta. Nie zostałoby to dobrze odebrane, gdybyś wdała się w sprzeczkę z królem bogów.

- Rozmawiamy głównie o tym, o czym pacjent chce porozmawiać. -starałaś się odpowiedzieć tak dyplomatycznie, jak tylko umiałaś. - Dzięki temu rozmowy są niewymuszone i pacjent może uzewnętrznić swoje uczucia i obawy.

- A pacjent... - Odyn nachylił się w twoją stronę. - Loki. O czym chce rozmawiać?

- Głównie o... - przestąpiłaś nerwowo z nogi na nogę. - Jak już mówiłam, nie mogę zdradzić o czym rozmawiam z pacjentem. Gdybym to zrobiła, straciłby do mnie zaufanie. - wziełaś głęboki wdech zbierając słowa. - Mogę natomiast powiedzieć o moich obserwacjach, z których wynika, że obiekt... to znaczy pacjent, Loki - poprawiłaś się szybko. - wykazuję potrzebę, nie tyle chęć, co wewnętrzną potrzebę zmiany. Zmiany życia, priorytetów, głównie sytuacji, w jakiej się znajduje. Myślę, że resocjalizacja w jego przypadku może być możliwa, choć nie przeczę, że wymagająca dużo czasu i trudu. Uważam też...

- Dość! - huknął niespodziewanie Odyn. - Poprosiłem o twoją pomoc, bo oczekiwałem, że dzięki niej uzyskam informacje, które pomogą mi w podjęciu pewnych decyzji, a nie o twoje przypuszczenia.

Potrząsnełaś głową. - Myślałam, że moja pomoc ma na celu przystosowanie Lokiego do życia w społeczeństwie, do, potocznie mówiąc, nawrócenia go na ścieżkę dobra.

- Twoja pomoc będzie bezcenna jeśli przysłuży się nie tylko Lokiemu, ale i mnie. - odpowiedział prawą ręką pocierając siwą brodę i opierając się z powrotem o tron - Życzę sobie, abyś od tego momentu sporządzała raport z każdej waszej rozmowy. Chcę, żeby były w nim zamieszczone twoje uwagi i całość rozmów. Zrozumiano?

- Tak jest... królu.

Miałaś nadzieję, że ostatnie słowo nie wyszło z twoich ust aż tak bardzo ironicznie jak w tym momencie miałaś zamiar je użyć. Ukłoniłaś się z szacunkiem i odeszłaś w stronę wyjścia. Miałaś zamiar powiedzieć mu o prośbie Lokiego o częstsze wizyty, ale w ostatniej chwili z tego zrezygnowałaś. Nie po tym czego się dowiedziałaś. Nie po rozkazie jaki ci wydał.

_Odyn najwyraźniej nie ma na celu pomóc Lokiemu, co go inwigilować._ - pomyślałaś. _A mój pacjent nie tyle ma chęć wygadania się przede mną, co powiedzenia ci o czymś ważnym. Nie wie tylko czy może mi zaufać._

Swoje kroki skierowałaś prosto do więzienia. Gdy podeszłaś do celi więźnia numer 6, ten jak zwykle siedział pod ścianą z książką w ręku. Odeszłaś parę kroków od strażnika, który z tobą przyszedł i dałaś Lokiemu znać, żeby podszedł do szyby.

- Kiedy ostatnio rozmawialiśmy o całej tej historii z najazdem na Ziemie i tym że zostałeś zamknięty w celi, stwierdziłeś, że na tym się to skończyło. - powiedziałaś ściszając głos.

- Bo na tym historia się kończy. - odparł normalnym głosem.

- Więc czemu u licha czuję się tak, jakby nasze sesje były do czegoś przykrywką? - syknęłaś przez zęby.

Loki uśmiechnął się świecąc białym zębami. Skierował wzrok na strażnika i odparł: - Zdaje się, że nawet mój głos może być dla kogoś rodzajem broni.

Strażnik popatrzył na was dwoje, by po chwili z powrotem skierować swój wzrok w pustkę.

- Czy posiadasz jakieś informacje, które mogłyby komuś zaszkodzić? - twój głos był nadal ściszony, ale Loki zdawał się nie łapać aluzji do tajnej rozmowy.

- Chcesz powiedzieć takie, które mogłyby kogoś zabić? Pozbawić tronu? Rozpętać wojnę? - wiezień wymieniał dalej kolejne przykłady mając przy tym niezły ubaw.

-... okraść kogoś z godności? Zawłaszczyć czyjeś dobra? Zniszczyć czyjąś...

- Ok, ok. Rozumiem. - odparłaś zirytowana. - Jesteś skarbnicą informacji.

Loki spoważniał. - Nie. To ty jesteś skarbnicą informacji dla Odyna.

- Skąd wiesz z kim rozmawiałam?

- Bo tylko on potrafi w jednej sekundzie zdeptać twoje przekonania i udawać, że zrobił to dla twojego dobra.

- Co Odyn chce od ciebie wyciągnąć? - spytałaś.

Loki przystawił wskazujący palec do ust. - Uważaj moja droga. W miejscu, gdzie ściany mają uszy, nie chcemy chyba zbyt wiele mówić.

* * *

Leżąc w łóżku rozmyślałaś nad rozkazem Odyna i nad tym, co powiedział ci Loki. Nie byłaś pewna, który pogrywał z tobą bardziej. Odyn, który uważał, że będziesz tańczyć jak ci zagra, czy Loki, który był przekonany, że będziesz jego podwójnym agentem. _Podwójny agent... To by wyjaśniało czemu Obiekt zgodził się współpracować._ Podniosłaś się z łóżka i podeszłaś do okna.

Noc była chłodna, powiedziałabyś nawet, że zimna. Zastanawiałaś czy to ze względu na porę roku, czy temperatury tutaj są zawsze takie same. Zasunęłaś kotarę i obróciłaś się w stronę pokoju. Nie zapalałaś światła. Może byłaś przewrażliwiona albo po prostu ostrożna, ale nie chciałaś, żeby ktoś zobaczył, że nie śpisz. Stałaś jeszcze przez chwilę pocierając ramiona, zrobiło ci się chłodno. Miałaś na sobie jedynie prześwitującą różową koszulę nocną, którą znalazłaś w szafie. Zapomniałaś wziąć swoją piżamę, więc musiałaś pożyczyć coś z garderoby.

Spojrzałaś na siebie. Koszula składała się z bufiastej góry z krótkimi rękawkami, która była zrobiona z jedwabnego materiału, i lekko rozszerzonego dołu podobnego do siatki sięgającej kostki. Prześwitującej siatki, przez którą można było zobaczyć twoje majtki. _Bardziej podszewka pod sukienkę niż koszula nocna._ - pomyślałaś.

Ziewnęłaś szeroko ze zmęczenia, aż zaczęło ci dzwonić w uszach. Potarłaś je i wtedy to usłyszałaś.

Z początku wydawało ci się, że to nadal skutek bycia na dużej wysokości, omamy słuchowe, ale po chwili zdałaś sobie sprawę, że dźwięk jest zbyt płynny i rozchodzi się po całym pokoju.

Dźwięk... rytmiczny, miarowy. Wytężyłaś słuch...


	4. Chapter 4

Leżąc w łóżku rozmyślałaś nad rozkazem Odyna i nad tym, co powiedział ci Loki. Nie byłaś pewna, który pogrywał z tobą bardziej. Odyn, który uważał, że będziesz tańczyć jak ci zagra, czy Loki, który był przekonany, że będziesz jego podwójnym agentem. _Podwójny agent... To by wyjaśniało czemu Obiekt zgodził się współpracować. _Podniosłaś się z łóżka i podeszłaś do okna. Noc była chłodna, powiedziałabyś nawet, że zimna. Zastanawiałaś czy to ze względu na porę roku, czy temperatury tutaj są zawsze takie same. Zasunęłaś kotarę i obróciłaś się w stronę pokoju. Nie zapalałaś światła. Może byłaś przewrażliwiona albo po prostu ostrożna, ale nie chciałaś, żeby ktoś zobaczył, że nie śpisz. Stałaś jeszcze przez chwilę pocierając ramiona, zrobiło ci się chłodno. Miałaś na sobie jedynie prześwitującą różową koszulę nocną, którą znalazłaś w szafie. Zapomniałaś wziąć swoją piżamę, więc musiałaś pożyczyć coś z garderoby.

Koszula składała się z bufiastej góry z krótkimi rękawkami, która była zrobiona z jedwabnego materiału i lekko rozszerzonego dołu podobnego do siatki sięgającej kostki, przez który widać było twoje majtki. _Bardziej podszewka pod sukienkę niż koszula nocna._ - pomyślałaś.

Ziewnęłaś szeroko ze zmęczenia, aż zaczęło ci dzwonić w uszach. Potarłaś je i wtedy to usłyszałaś.

Z początku wydawało ci się, że to nadal skutek bycia na dużej wysokości, omamy słuchowe, ale po chwili zdałaś sobie sprawę, że dźwięk jest zbyt płynny i rozchodzi się po całym pokoju.

Dźwięk... rytmiczny, miarowy. Wytężyłaś słuch.

_Gitara. Jak boga kocham, słyszę gitarę!_

Wstrzymałaś oddech. Próbowałaś zlokalizować skąd dochodzi, ale w sypialni było tak ciemno, że niczego nie widziałaś.Odwróciłaś się, żeby rozsunąć zasłonę, ale zatrzymałaś się w połowie.

_Głos. Ktoś śpiewa._

Obróciłaś głowę i skupiłaś się na dźwięku. Był cichy, ale po chwili zrozumiałaś słowa. To była piosenka, którą lubiłaś słuchać wieczorami relaksując się w łóżku.

_**Using your mind...**_

Zrobiłaś krok do przodu. Piosenka zaczęła grać odrobinę głośniej. Zamrugałaś oczami z niedowierzaniem.

**_Using your mind..._**

Kolejny krok. Po cichu. Szłaś na palcach po miękkim dywanie aż stanęłaś na środku pokoju. Ktoś był z tobą w sypialni. Wyczuwałaś czyjąś obecność.

**_Imagine our skin..._**

Stojąc bez ruchu próbowałaś wyostrzyć wszystkie zmysły.

**_Joined at the hip._**

**_Joined from within._**

Starałaś się dostrzec cokolwiek w otaczającym cię mroku. Dostrzec zarys tej postaci.

**_By using your eyes..._**

Zamknęłaś na moment oczy i wzięłaś głęboki wdech. Piosenka roznosiła się głośniej po pokoju. Poczułaś gęsią skórkę na ramionach. Coś delikatnie musnęło twoją skórę.

**_You're freezing my frame_**

**_Watching our clothes burts into flames._**

Odwróciłaś się w lewą stronę. Wiatr owinął twoje nogi, które same zaczęły prowadzić cię w róg sypialni.

**_(Undress me now, you know how.)_**

Czułaś ciepło bijące od postaci. Nie widziałaś sylwetki, ale wyczuwałaś, że tam stoi.

**_Using your eyes now._**

Ponownie zamknęłaś oczy. I tak nie były ci potrzebne.

**_(Undress me now, you know how.)_**

Stanęłaś przed nią z mocno bijącym sercem. Ciepły oddech otulił twoją szyję. Poczułaś czyjeś delikatne palce wędrujące po twoim obojczyku.

**_Using your mind._**

**_Using your mind._**

Dreszcze ogarnęły twoje ciało. Chciałaś coś powiedzieć, ale postać przyłożyła palec do twoich ust. Pogładziła twój policzek i wzięła cię za rękę. Ucałowała delikatnie wewnętrzną część twojej dłoni i zaprowadziła w stronę łóżka.

**_So give me a light,_**

**_Oh, give me a drink._**

Nadal mając zamknięte oczy usiadłaś na skraju łóżka. Sekunda trwała wiecznie zanim poczułaś ciepłe i wilgotne wargi muskające twoje usta. Oddałaś pocałunek.

**_Just give me a reason..._**

Wzdrygnęłaś się kiedy poczułaś dłonie na swoich udach podsuwające w górę twoją koszulę nocną. Nie oponowałaś.

**_To feel what I think._**

Wyciągnęłaś przed siebie ręce, twoje dłonie dotknęły czyjegoś ciała. Zsunęłaś je niecierpliwie w dół i włożyłaś pod koszulkę. Wędrując po jego ciele czułaś napinające się mięśnie pod palcami i bijące miarowo serce.

**_(Undress me now, you know how.)_**

Podciągnęłaś koszulę pomagając ją zdjąć. Zawahałaś się kiedy twoje dłonie dotknęły jego spodni. Drżącymi palcami rozpięłaś zamek.

**_Using your eyes now._**

Położyłaś się na plecach. Twoją koszulę podwinął do góry, by zdjąć z ciebie majtki.

**_(Undress me now, you know how.)_**

Zakołysało ci się w głowie, kiedy poczułaś ciepłe pocałunki na swoim brzuchu.

**_Using your mind..._**

Jego dłoń powędrowała w górę chwytając twoją prawą pierś. Westchnęłaś głośno odchylając lekko głowę. Starałaś się opanować dreszcze rozchodzące się po twoim ciele, ale mocny, wilgotny pocałunek zburzył całą twoją obronę.

Poczułaś nacisk jego nabrzmiałej męskości na swoim udzie. Zanurzyłaś dłoń w jego włosy odprowadzając jego pieszczoty do miejsca rozkoszy.

**_(Undress me now, you know how.)_**

**_Using your eyes now._**

Dźwięczało ci w uszach, pokój wirował w rytm muzyki, a jego język igrał z twoim pożądaniem robiąc się na przemian zimny i ciepły.

**_(Undress me now, you know how.)_**

**_Using your mind_**

**_Using my mind_**

Powoli fala gorąca zalewała twoje ciało. Serce dudniło ci w piersi tracąc kontrolę nad oddechem. Nogami oplotłaś jego plecy. Trzymałaś go mocno za włosy najpewniej sprawiając mu ból, ale on nie przestawał wirować językiem sprowadzają kolejną gamę rozkoszy.

**_(Undress me now, you know how.)_**

**_Using your eyes now_**

Nie mogąc opanować jęków wydobywających się z twojego gardła, jedną ręką chwyciłaś mocno za prześcieradło. Krzyknęłaś, kiedy Twoim ciałem wstrząsnęły silne dreszcze.

**_(Undress me now, you know how.)_**

Orgazm rozchodził się po twoim ciele jeszcze przez jakiś czas, podczas gdy twoje usta mimowolnie powtarzały tę samą sekwencje: _o mój boże, o mój boże, omójboże..._

**_You know how, you know how..._**


	5. Chapter 5

Poranek był dla ciebie jak kontynuacja snu, tylko że z większą ilością świadomości. Mgliste urywki z nocy pojawiały się w przypadkowej kolejności przed twoimi oczami podczas porannej toalety. Gapiąc się w zaparowane lustro umyłaś szybko zęby i ochlapałaś twarz w złotej misce, którą Asy używali osobno do mycia twarzy i rąk. Śpieszyłaś się mimo, że nie byłaś pewna godziny. Śniadanie miałaś zjeść razem z Thorem i jego przyjaciółmi w jednej z mniejszych sal bufetowych. Wyjęłaś z walizki koronkową bluzkę z krótkim rękawem i czarną skórzaną spódnice przed kolano. Zastanawiałaś się, czy nie powinnaś ubrać coś, co pozwoli ci bardziej wtopić się w tłum. Co jeśli chodzenie w sukniach wchodziło w skład etykiety dworskiej? Miałaś wprawdzie szafę z sukniami, którą ci udostępnili, ale przypomniałaś sobie, że przecież Sif prawie cały czas chodzi w spodniach. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej przebrałaś się, rzuciłaś koszulę nocną na łóżko i wyszłaś ze swojej komnaty.

Wychodząc zza próg prawie zderzyłaś się czołowo z mężczyzną. Odskoczyliście oboje, ty zderzyłaś się plecami z drzwiami, on upadł na podłogę.

- O boże, nic panu nie jest? - chwyciłaś nieszczęśnika pomagając mu wstać.

- Nie, nie - mężczyzna energicznie potrząsnął głową. - Ja się tylko potknąłem o własne nogi, przepraszam.

- To ja przepraszam, że tak wyskoczyłam znienacka i pana nastraszyłam.

Żaden pan - mężczyzna zmieszany przesunął dłonią po łysej głowie. - Mam na imię Pokoro, jestem tutejszym odźwiernym.

- Miło mi, jestem... - wyciągnęłaś rękę na powitanie.

- Evelyn Portrait. Tak wiem. - powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy, jego głowa tym razem przytakiwała energicznie. - Mam za zadanie odprowadzić panienkę do sali bufetowej na śniadanie.

Uniosłaś brew. _Własna asysta? Żebym się nie zgubiła, czy żebym im nie uciekła?_

* * *

Będąc już w sali, przywitałaś się ze wszystkimi i usiadłaś obok Thora i Sif.

- Widzę, że jecie dość wystawne śniadania. - omiotłaś wzrokiem uginający się od potraw stół.

- Śniadanie w Asgardzie jest najważniejsze. - powiedział między kęsami chleba Volstagg.

- Tak jak wy ludzie na Ziemi zapraszacie gości na obiad, tak my robimy to samo w porze śniadania. - Thor podniósł dzban wody. - Nalać ci?

- Tak, poproszę. - podniosłaś swoją szklankę.

- Jak ci idzie praca z Lokim? - spytała Sif.

Zagryzłaś wargę. Nie myślałaś o więźniu przez cały ranek. Nie chciałaś powiązać Lokiego z tym co się stało tej nocy. Bałaś się, że jeśli sobie na to pozwolisz, zatrzesz dystans między lekarzem a pacjentem. Zastanowiłaś się.

- Chyba dobrze. -odparłaś wpatrując się w nalewaną tobie wodę.

- Chyba? - Thor odstawił dzban.

- Ciężko rozgryźć jego zamiary.

- Cóż, to prawda. Mój brat zawsze był skrytą osobą.

Nałożyłaś sobie na talerz coś co przypominało rybę w galarecie. - Ma w sobie dużo żalu, którego nie potrafi się pozbyć w inny sposób niż poprzez uwolnienie go w postaci zemsty.

- Dobrze, że ty potrafisz go przejrzeć. Może tobie zaufa na tyle, żeby się otworzyć.

Spojrzałaś na Thora. Był odwrócony w twoją stronę, prawy łokieć położył na stole, lewą ręką podpierał się o swoje kolano. Był wyluzowany i skupiał swoją uwagę na tobie. Postawa otwarta. Mogłabyś mu powiedzieć o swoich obawach. O tym, że Lokiemu coś grozi. O tym, że Loki już ci zaufał. Że prawdopodobnie ma jakiś plan. Thor wydaje się być prostolinijną i godną zaufania osobą.

- Kochana, myślę, że ta galaretka jest już wystarczająco poszatkowana, żeby móc ją zjeść. - zażartowała Sif.

Odłożyłaś widelec. Dosyć dłubania w jedzeniu.

- Jak ci się podoba Asgard? - Sif uśmiechnęła się.

- Jest piękny. I naprawdę ogromny. Czuję się trochę jak mrówka w wielkim mieście. - powiedziałaś zgodnie z prawdą.

- A jak twój... - zapiszczało ci w uszach. Głos Thora ucichł jakby oddalając się coraz bardziej od ciebie. Ostry ból przeszył twoje skronie. Potrząsnęłaś głową.

- ...sen.

- Słucham? - zamrugałaś zdezorientowana oczami.

- Pytałem jak twój sen? - Thor popatrzył na ciebie uważnie. - Dobrze ci się spało?

- T...tak. - wzięłaś łyk wody. - Dobrze.

Potarłaś swoje czoło. Thor szeptał coś do Sif, rozmowy toczyły się dalej. Wzięłaś parę kęsów galaretki, ale zaraz odłożyłaś widelec. Ból głowy nie odpuszczał, czułaś się tak, jakby coś napierało na twój umysł, przeciskało się między twoimi myślami. Schowałaś twarz w dłoniach próbując się uspokoić.

- Wszystko w porządku Evelyn? - dłoń Thora spoczęła na twoim ramieniu.

- Głowa mnie boli. To pewnie przez ciśnienie.

- Może powinnaś się położyć? - słyszałaś troskę w jego głosie. - Powiem Pokoro, żeby cię odprowadził do komnaty.

* * *

Szłaś złotym korytarzem wsłuchując się w rytmiczny stukot obcasów o posadzkę. Pokoro szedł obok zerkając na ciebie co chwila. Thor nalegał, żebyś udała się na odpoczynek, a że twoja głowa pulsowała od bólu, więc nie musiał cię długo namawiać. Miałaś zamiar położyć się do łóżka i przespać nawet cały dzień. Tym razem bez snów.

- Panienka sobie odpocznie i na pewno poczuje się lepiej. - powiedział odźwierny powtarzając się trzeci raz. Trzeci raz zassał powietrze czekając na odpowiedź. Trzeci raz pokiwałaś zirytowana głową.

Zatrzymałaś się na moment, gdy kierując się do lewego skrzydła, przechodziliście obok głównej bramy. Pisk zaatakował twoje uszy z taką siłą, że prawie ugryzłaś się w język.

- Cholera. - syknęłaś zatykając uszy.

Pokoro mówił coś do ciebie, zapewne pytając się co się dzieję, ale nie byłaś w stanie go usłyszeć. Odwróciłaś się w stronę bramy. Na zewnątrz po obu stronach stała nieruchomo straż, gdzieś na dole dostrzegłaś przechodniów. Słońce wychyliło się zza chmur oświetlając drogę. Twoją uwagę zwróciła postać ubrana w ciemną pelerynę. Odpychając Pokoro wyszłaś przed bramę i stanęłaś na szczycie schodów. Pisk ucichł, ale nadal niczego nie słyszałaś. Czas zwolnił, a ty czułaś się tak, jakbyś oglądała poklatkowy film. Ludzie szli powoli przed siebie, ptaki sunęły po nieboskłonie leniwie trzepocząc skrzydłami. Spostrzegłaś, że tajemnicza postać odwraca się powoli w twoją stronę. Twarz była częściowo ukryta pod kapturem, a słońce świecące ci prosto w oczy nie pozwalało ci się dobrze przypatrzeć, ale byłaś pewna, że wiesz kogo widzisz. Mimo, że to było niemożliwe, twoje oczy patrzyły się właśnie na tę osobę. Dostrzegłaś uśmiech tryumfu na jego twarzy.

- Loki... - wyszeptałaś.


End file.
